


Atypical Rainbow

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [50]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was in an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atypical Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #306 – _Colours_.
> 
> Prompt used = all seven (crimson, bronze, ecru, orange, grey, lilac, turquoise)

Crimson: Maya's blood, splotches of it, staining her shirt. That's where it started.

Bronze: maybe just a peculiar shade of brown, the Cortina. 

Ecru: that one patch of mould...

Orange: the seventies in a nutshell, it's all orange and bloody brown.

Grey: the shadows of his flat, nightmares lurking in the dark.

Lilac: Annie's perfume, the warmth of it in her hair.

Turquoise: Gene's eyes in the right/wrong light, can't tell if they're blue or green, maybe just something in between.

Sam was in an accident, he knows that, but 1973, it happened. It was real... _They_ were real.

...right?


End file.
